Dark Sun
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: Cecelia Anne Drablos,daughter of Apollo and girlfriend of Luke, gets sent to Hogwarts. Yet there's one big secret. She's the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most feared Death Eaters, murderers, and torturers.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Angela here! So, here's my new story! It's just a Prologue, so if you want me to continue, please review. I'll be getting a first chapter ready, just in case. I don't own Harry Potter-he belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I don't own Percy Jackson-he belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Prologue

It was late at night in New York City, and Bellatrix Lestrange, at age 16, was walking into the Empire State Building, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms. She walked up to the security guard. "600th floor, please." The security guard looked up. "No such floor, kid." She glared and tapped her foot impatiently. "I need an audience with Apollo." She was about to guess this guy was just a regular muggle, when he said, "No appointment, no audience." She rolled her eyes and showed him the baby. "I have an appointment."

"Demigod?" The security guard asked. "Yes, and an extremely POWERFUL demigod." The guard cleared his throat, and fumbled around the desk, then produced a key card from underneath a pile of papers. "Put this into the slot, and press the 600 button. Make sure no one else is in the elevator." He directed. She nodded, took the card, and walked into an empty elevator.

Bellatrix put the card into the slot, and a new button popped up on the console. A red one that read 600. She pressed it and waited, and waited... and waited. Finally, the doors slid open, and Apollo was standing by the doorway. Since she couldn't pass through the magical borders, Apollo reached through the elevator doors.

"She's beautiful." He whispered. Bellatrix smiled. "I know. I've named her Cecelia. Cecelia Anne... and whatever her last name shall be. We can't have her running around with my last name, can we?" She said, handing her over to Apollo. "I guess. I'll raise her as a baby on Olympus. When she is at the age of 5, she'll go to Camp Half-Blood."

Bellatrix nodded, and kissed her baby on the forehead. Apollo kissed Bellatrix on the cheek, and she went down the elevator, leaving Apollo alone for the first time with his daughter. He held her close to his chest. "You will have a hero's fate. You will be the savior of the Wizarding World, and our world both."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got positive reviews, so I'm gonna publish this chapter. HOORAY! I don't own Harry Potter-he belongs to J.K. Rowling. And, I don't own Percy Jackson-he belongs to Rick Riordan. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Dark Sun-Chapter 1**

"MAIL CALL!" Lee Fletcher yelled into the Apollo cabin. Cecelia stood from her desk, where she had been getting ready for the day, putting down a mirror. She had wavy light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that reached her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and dark brown, nearly black eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a ribcage with a heat inside on it, that were tucked into a pair of camo skinnies, which had red suspenders clipped to them. A yellow cardigan was wrapped around her slender shoulders, and her red and yellow paint-splattered studded boots clacked against the wooden floor. Around her neck was her camp necklace, 11 years worth of beads, and a golden sun pendant. **(She looks exactly like Bella Thorne, Google her.)**

"Sadie, Michael, Amy, CeCe..." He said, only looking up to shoot the mail at the person with his bow. "Thanks, really, Lee." CeCe said sarcastically after getting smacked in the face with the mail, then looking at the heavy paper in her hands. _Cecelia Anne Drablos_ was written on the front of it and seemed to be written with a really cool gel pen, or a quill. "Hm, it can wait. I have to go see Luke at breakfast, anyway." She muttered, getting up and grabbing her ipod, then walking out of the Apollo cabin.

While she walked to the dining pavilion, she put one bud in her ear, and let the other hang. While the music played, she sang along to it.

_Holiday, O, Holiday!_  
_And the best one of the year_  
_Dozing off underneath my sheets_  
_While I cover both my ears_

_But if I wait for a holiday could it stop my fear?_  
_To go away on a summer's day never seemed so clear_

_Holiday, still so far away_  
_Our republic on the beach_  
_I can't forget just how bad it gets_  
_When I'm counting on my teeth_

_But if I wait for a holiday_  
_Could it stop my fear?_  
_To go away on a summer's day_  
_Never seemed so clear_

As she passed the Hermes cabin, she saw Luke come out and walk up next to her. He took the bud that wasn't in her ear and put it in his. He started to sing along with her.

_A vegetarian since the invasion  
She'd never seen the word BOMBS  
She'd never seen the word BOMBS blown up  
To 96 point Futura  
She'd never seen an AK  
In a yellowy Day Glo display  
A t-shirt so lovely it turned all the history books grey_

_I've got wheels, I've got cutter spray  
And a healthy sense of worth  
Half of me is the gasoline  
But the other half's the surf  
So if I wait for a holiday could it stop my fear?  
To go away on a summer's day never seemed so clear  
_

**_Holiday-Vampire Weekend_**

They arrived at the dining pavillion in a flurry of laughter. "That was fun." Luke said, holding CeCe's hand. "I know. I guess I'M more fun than you." She said. "No, you're SO not funner than me." He replied. "Pfft. Anyone in this hall would know that I'm funner than you." She challenged. "We'll see about that." Luke said. "And if I win, you have to... try a successful prank on Conner and Travis." She replied. "Deal." They both said, shaking hands.

Luke jumped up on the Hermes table, and CeCe jumped up on the Apollo table. "Attention campers!" They yelled. The hall died down and CeCe spoke first. "Luke and I made a bet..." She said and let Luke continue. "To see who is funner. Me or the lovely CeCe over there." He said, gesturing to CeCe. "Now, we'll vote by applause. Who votes for Luke?" A good half of the hall clapped. Luke smiled, and gestured to CeCe. "And who votes for CeCe?" Half of the hall clapped. "Meh. Draw." CeCe sighed, getting off the table.

Luke got off his table and came to join her. "Well, if it's a draw, then we both have to pull a prank." Cece frowned. "But what if they do some golden mango trick but put it in the Apollo cabin, a golden bow saying for the best archer?" Luke smiled. "They're not gonna do that to their brothers girlfriend." He said, walking away.

When she got to her table, CeCe asked for pancakes, bacon, and hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Thank you." She told the nymph, who smiled in return. CeCe got up and walked over to the brasier, and gave up her fluffiest pancake and her biggest strip of bacon. She moved her lips in a quick prayer, and turned back to go to her table.

After that, the day went by fast, but for some reason these owls kept following her around. "WTF?" She finally said while walking to her advanced archery class. She turned on the owl, and stared at it , then it moved forward, and dropped a letter similar to the one she had gotten that morning by her feet. Then, it swooped away,leaving CeCe to pick up the letter.

"CECE! WHATS WITH ALL THE MAIL?" Yelled Lee Fletcher, running down the dirt path to her, carrying a pile of letters. "Woah." She said as Lee dropped the mail at her feet. "You know, I think I should read one." She said dumbly. "No, REALLY? Just, here." He said, handing her one of the letters from the very top of the pile.

"Thanks." She muttered, tearing open the envelope. She noticed the letter was written in Ancient Greek, and read in her mind.

_Ms. Cecelia Drablos _

_The Apollo Cabin _

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, new York_

_Dear Ms. Drablos,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are taking you as a transfer student, as you are too old to be a first year. Your father has informed us of your magical abilities, and we are glad to have you as a half-blood. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Is this some kind of prank?" She asked Lee when she finished reading. "A school of witchcraft and wizardry, seriously?" Lee opened his mouth to say something, when it just became an open mouth and stare. He was pointing to something behind her. CeCe twirled around, only to meet their dad in his 17 year old form.

"Hey Dad!" She yelled, running up to him. "Hey, CeCe! How's my little hero doing?" He asked. "Great! I've been practicing my archery ALOT! But, I just can't figure out who's pranking me with this letter." She said, showing him the letter. "Huh, yeah. Um... about that, can I talk to you for a bit?" "Yeah, sure?" She said, confused as Apollo lead her to the side of the path.

"Your mother, she was... different." He said after making sure they were alone. "What do you mean?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I guess, she was kind of mortal, but kind of not. She.. she was a witch." CeCe shook her head. "Like, as in w-i-t-c-h? Like the one written on this paper?" She asked. Apollo nodded, and explained everything to her. Muggles, half-bloods, purebloods, squibs, that kind of stuff.

"The faculty there, they think i'm mortal, so you still can't go around telling people you're a demigod. Now, the sorting hat will probably know you're my daughter... Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah." At least, thats how it sounded to CeCe, with her ADHD and all.

When he was finished, CeCe just nodded and said. "Got it." Apollo smiled, and said. "Now, ask for an owl from Athena cabin and send it to this address with a letter saying you'll be attending the term. Then, in a few weeks, your mom will take you to get your supplies." "My Mom? But, I have no idea what she looks like!" She said. "You'll know. I'll see you later, CeCe." He said, giving her a hug, then returning to his sun chariot.

CeCe then walked over to the Athena cabin, and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it, smiling when she saw CeCe. "Hi CeCe! What's up?" She asked. "Hey, kiddo! Do you mind if I borrow and owl? I wanted to send a letter to a friend, but she can't be reached by mail or phone." The little 8 year old smiled, nodding and running back into the cabin.

"Here CeCe! This is yours! Chiron told my big sister to save it in here until you asked for it." CeCe's eyes lit up as Annabeth passed a cage holding the yellow and brown heart faced owl to CeCe. "Wow, it's beautiful." She said, examining the feathers, light brown rimmed in yellow. "Her name?" CeCe asked. "Well, she doesn't have a name yet. Why don't you name her now?" Annabeth said.

"Sure! Hmm. Yellow... how about... κίτρινο? (Pronounced: Kitrino)" She said. Annabeth smiled and nodded, her curly blonde hair shaking around her shoulders. "That's an amazing name!" She said happily. "I'm glad you like it. Now, I have to get going. I'm gonna miss dinner, but I'll see you at the campfire, okay Annabeth? Oh, and if Luke asks if you've seen me, just tell him I'm busy." She said, backing away from the door, then turning and running back to her cabin.

Apparently, everyone was out. So, she quickly wrote a letter saying she would be attending the term, then took out κίτρινο, gave her the letter, and sent her out. Then, she walked over to her top bunk, and lay down for a bit. "So, my mom was a witch, eh? This year will sure be interesting." She stated.

When she heard the conch horn blow, she left the cabin, and changed out of her clothes that were singed from the rock climbing wall. She changed into a blue racerback top with different colored rhinestones on it, navy blue leggings with yellow lines on the sides, and her olive green jacket with patches and such all over it. She kept on her boots, as they were her favorite, and walked to the campfire.

**2 Weeks Later**

CeCe stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill waiting nervously for her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had visited while CeCe lived on Olympus, but that was years ago, so the pressure was kind of stressful. She fiddled with her shirt absentmindedly, when someone hugged her from behind. "Luke, how did you find out?" She muttered. Luke rested his head on top of hers. "It spread." He let go and she spun around to face him.

"So you're really leaving me, huh?" He asked. CeCe gave him a sad smile. "Only for the school term, I'll be back before you know it." She said sadly. "Maybe, but. What are Conner and Travis gonna do without you? They're your prankster buddies." He asked. "They have plenty of tricks up their sleeves, Luke. They're probably planning a prank right now." She replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do without you?" He asked. "Luke, it's Camp Half-Blood. There's a million and one things you can do. Do them." She heard a sound behind her, and turned to see a woman with curly black hair waving at her. "Thats my mom. Listen, Luke. I have to go. I'll Iris Message you. Okay?" She said. Luke nodded, and hugged her. "I'll be waiting." He said as CeCe walked down the hill.

She had to admit, her mom looked a bit scary with her pale skin and black frizzy curled hair. "Cecelia! You've grown so much! Come give your mommy a hug!" She yelled in her unmistakable British accent. CeCe smiled and hugged her mother, glad she had seen her again. "I missed you so much, honey." She whispered. "I've missed you too, mom." CeCe replied.

"Well, I can't be seen with you at Diagon Alley, so my friend and her son will accompany you for your supplies." Suddenly, two people appeared behind her mother. One was a woman with platinum blonde hair that was brown at the top. She seemed very prim and precise, and suddenly CeCe was worried of what she looked like. She must have looked like a boy in her book with her black ripped skinny jeans, tight black t-shirt, unbuttoned red and black plaid long sleeve, red converses, grey beanie, black duffel, and owl cage. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." She said, holding out her hand. CeCe shook it reluctantly.

The other person was a boy about her age, with platinum blonde hair and cold steel grey eyes. He was kind of cute, CeCe thought, then she remembered something. "Draco?" She asked. The boy nodded, smiling. "It's been a while, hasn't it, CeCe?" She nodded, "Yeah, almost 12 years!" She yelled, hugging him. Her mother had brought Draco to New York a few times, and they had become close friends.

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Bellatrix asked. "Um, yeah." She said, but she felt as if she was forgetting something. Her hand flew up to her neck, and she realized she had left her pendant in the Apollo cabin. "Styx! I forgot my pendant! I'll uh, be right back!" She yelled, running back up the hill, passing Luke.

"Whoa! What happened?" He yelled after her. "I forgot scorcher! I'll be right back! Just stay there!" She yelled. She ran into the Apollo cabin, startling a few of her brothers and sisters. "Sorry, forgot scorcher!" She yelled, grabbing the necklace off her bunk, then running back to Luke. "Okay, now I'm leaving. Do I have everything?" She wondered, counting on her fingers. "Yeah, I have everything." She was about to run back down the hill, when Luke grabbed her arm. "Whoa, you're not leaving without kissing your boyfriend, are you?" He asked, pretending to be hurt. "I guess not." She said, smirking as Luke bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, CeCe was still smirking. "A little jealous, aren't we, hmm babe?" She teased. "Pfft... no!" He defended. "It's okay, it's cute." "Cute enough for another kiss?" "No." She ran down the hill, waving behind her. "Okay, I have it." She said when she reached her mom, out of breath. "Cecelia, who is that boy?" Her mom asked. "Pfft... no one. Well, we should get going or Draco and I won't have time for shopping and be late for the train! Come on, now." She said, grabbing her moms hand. "You know, I'll get my answers soon enough." "That's what I'm afraid of..." She muttered before they apparated to the front of a small shop, titled Ollivanders Wand Shop. How fitting.

"Now, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here. Here is all the money you'll need." Bellatrix said, handing her a clutch wallet. "If you need any more, the key to the vault is in there. Have fun!" She said before apparating to Zeus knows where, leaving CeCe alone with the Malfoys.

"Well, lets get your wand first then!" Narcissa said cheerfully. (Sorry if OOC) "Yeah, okay." CeCe said walking alongside Draco into the shop. It had two floors, the second was a loft, and the walls were lined with stacks and stacks of short, long boxes. "Hello, welcome to Ollivanders Wand Shop. My name is Mr. Ollivander. How may I help you?" Asked some old dude when they walked into the shop. "Yes, my niece Cecelia Drablos needs a wand. "I see, I see, let me look." Mr. Ollivander looked around one of the shelves, and plucked a box.

"Here we go, then. 10 1/2 inches, birch, Unicorn hair core." He opened up the box, and handed it to CeCe. "Go ahead, give it a wave." She waved it, and an entire shelf of wands fell to the floor. "Oh, no no no. Not the right wand." He muttered, taking it from CeCe.

He took out his own wand, waved it, and said "Repairo" and the shelf went back up. He looked back at the shelves, and took out another wand. "How about this. 10 3/4 inches, ash, Phoenix Feather core." He handed her the wand, and it started to glow gold. "It seems as if we've found your wand, Ms. Drablos. That would be five galleons and three sickles." "Um, okay." She had no idea what he was saying, so she just plucked out five gold coins and three silver ones.

"Ah, thank you." He said as she handed him the money. They walked out of the shop, and CeCe said, "Alright. What's next?"

**Three Hours and stuffing stuff into a trunk later...**

Draco and CeCe stood at platform 9 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts express. "So, Draco. What have you been up to the past ten years?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Oh, you know. Going to school and stuff." "Oh." 'And so ends that interesting conversation.' CeCe thought. She glanced around nervously, to see a boy with black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar staring at her from across the platform. CeCe smiled, and the boy blushed and looked away. 'Yeesh. What is up with these people? When someone smiles at you, you smile back. Isn't that common courtesy?' She wondered.

After a while, the train arrived. CeCe was about to turn the other way from Draco, when he grabbed her arm "Why don't you sit with me and my friends, CeCe?" "No, it's okay. I can just-" She was cut off by Draco, who pulled her along behind him. "Wait, but what if your friends don't like me?" She asked. "Don't worry, they'll like you." He replied. CeCe could just HEAR the amused smile on his face. "Come on, Dracooo! I don't wanna go in there!" She said. "Oh, stop whining like a baby." He replied, chuckling. CeCe pouted, and let herself be dragged to a compartment on the train.

"Hey, guys." Draco said as he sat down next to a tall African American boy. (African American? Or African British?) "Go on then, CeCe. Sit." He said. She sat across from him. "Hi, I'm Cecelia Drablos." She said, holding out a hand. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cecelia. I'm Blaise Zabini." He replied, kissing her hand with a wink. CeCe blushed. "So, how do you know Malfoy?" He asked. CeCe glanced back at Draco, who looked just about ready to explode. "We were childhood friends. We met in New York."

"Ahh, I see. Explains your accent. I've heard of you from Malfoy a few times." He said, smiling. "Interesting. So, how do I get sorted?" She asked Draco. "They put a hat on your head, and it yells out which house you go in. I'm in Slytherin." He stated proudly. "Cool! But, no matter what house I get into, we'll still be friends, right?" She asked worriedly. Draco hestitated, then smiled. "Of course. Nothing, even you getting sorted into Gryffindor, can stop us from being friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D Welcome to chapter two of Dark Sun. I worked SUPERHARD on this, and I hope you like it! It took a while, because I really didn't know what to put in this... I don't own Harry Potter-he belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Percy Jackson, either. He belongs to Rick Riordan. Even so, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dark Sun**

**Chapter 2**

CeCe was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Blaise and Draco, when she heard a dreamy voice come through the corridor. "Quibbler, quibbler." CeCe looked up, and saw Luna Lovegood, her best friend from the Athena cabin, come through the car. "Luna!" She yelled, standing up. Luna smiled at her. "Why hello, CeCe! What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here as an exchange student. What about you?" CeCe replied, walking up to her. "My father is a wizard, so this is where I've disappeared to during the school year." "Great! Um..." CeCe turned around. "Draco, Blaise, I'll meet up with you when we get off. See ya!" She hooked arms with Luna, picked up her duffel bag, and they walked back through the train.

"So what house are you hoping to get into, CeCe?" Luna asked. "I honestly have no idea. What house are you in?" She replied. "I'm in Ravenclaw, where the clever and wise go." She answered. "Well, with you and Annabeth tutoring me at camp, I'll probably end up with you guys." She said, laughing. "That's true! But, we'll catch up later. We should get into our robes." Luna said. "Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot." CeCe muttered.

"Come on, the girls changing chambers are this way." Luna motioned, dragging her along. "Do you have your robes?" Luna asked. "Oh, yeah. They're right here. I haven't even seen what they look like yet." CeCe replied. "You probably won't like them." Said Luna.

They walked through a curtain and CeCe gasped. The inside was HUGE. It was bigger than the whole car. It was a big white marble room with wooden stalls dotted in rows. "It's charmed." Luna informed her. "Awesome." "Well, go find a stall. When you're done, meet me outside, okay?" Luna said. "Yeah, okay."

Luna spun around, and walked into a stall just as a girl walked out. CeCe's ADHD kicked up, and her eyes scanned the room, finding an open door. She ran to it, bumping into another girl in the process. "Sorry!" She yelped, helping the other girl up. She had curly light blonde-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "No, it's okay. I'm alright." She said, looking up. "Um, I haven't seen you around Hogwarts. Are you new?" She asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm a transfer student from America. CeCe Drablos. Nice to meet you umm..." "Hermione Granger." "Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Hermione." CeCe said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too, CeCe. Hey, do you want to meet up on the platform later?" She asked.

"Erm..." CeCe stuttered, remembering Draco and Blaise. "Uh, yeah. Sure!" She agreed after a while. "Great! Oh, well you'd better hurry, the stalls are filling up more." CeCe glanced back at the still open stall behind her. "Okay, I'll see ya later, Hermione. Bye!" She yelped out, sprinting up to the stall. She put down her duffel bag on the bench, and pulled out the robes. They were so... plain. "Gross" She muttered, scrunching up her nose.

She scanned her duffel bag, and pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans, black Supra TK Societies, and a silver spiked belt with an American Flag buckle. She slipped on the skinny jeans and slid on her belt. Then she put on the robes and looked in the mirror. "Perfect." She said happily.

Afterwards, she stalked out of the dressing room, scanning around for Luna. Girls were staring at her and whispering. _Whatever..._ She thought. She spied the blonde out of the corner of her eye, and snaked through the mob of girls towards her. "Hey, Luna. I'm done changing." She said, tapping her friend's shoulder. Luna spun around. "Great! I knew you would change the uniform..." Luna said, chuckling.

"Obviously. I'm not one for colors that aren't from the spectrum of light." She smiled. Luna chuckled again. "Well, we'd best get out of here before we're crushed..." Luna mumbled.

"Yeah. It reminds me of this one time, on Black Friday, when this guy went to Wal-Mart, and-" Luna cut CeCe off. "Your ADHD is acting up, CeCe." She said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." CeCe muttered. "Don't worry about it." Luna replied, giving CeCe a light-hearted smile.

Luna and CeCe squeezed through the immense group of girls surrounding the exit, CeCe letting out a sigh of relief when they got out. "I thought I was gonna get trampled..." She said, wiping her forehead. "Eh, you get used to it." Luna said. "Try getting through a crowd to get to Professor Snape's class." Luna said, letting out a shiver.

CeCe laughed. "I hope that doesn't happen to me." "Well, it will." Luna said, trying to pull off a serious face. Both girls erupted into laughter. "Dude! I swear, you're a fail at serious faces!" CeCe yelled, cracking up. Luna just laughed and pulled CeCe along with her.

A few minutes passed, Luna and CeCe wandering, Luna handing out Quibblers and CeCe filling her in on stuff that was happening at camp. As they passed through the cars, CeCe began talking about Luke. "So Luke and I are 'together'" CeCe said, making little quotation marks with her fingers.

Luna gasped. "Really? You only had a crush on him for, what, 2 months?" She exclaimed. "I know. So, after you left, I took your advice and started talking to him. Then we got really close, and he just, sorta..." "Sorta what?" Luna asked. "I was rambling on about Justin Bieber, and, Luke kissed me and said, 'I have tried SO many ways to shut you up, but that one works the best.' And then her grinned, squeezed my hand, and walked away, leaving me gaping like a total idiot. I tried to IM you, but you were so busy, I never really got to tell you." CeCe said, letting out an awkward "Heh, heh" and scratching her head.

"I'm sorry CeCe. It's just with the classes and potions and spells and everything, y'know?" Luna said. "Of course I do! Don't worry about it. That plus me equals hell." CeCe said, chuckling. Luna grinned, glancing at the big clock that was floating through each cars. She gasped, we've got to get going! We have five minutes until the train stops! Come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing CeCe's arm and dragging her along.

**About fifteen minutes later...**

CeCe stood with a few other transfer students, waiting to be called on. There was a pair of twins from France, a nerdy looking boy from Poland, a girl with blue hair from Italy, and a boy with an electric blue earbar from Russia.

Soon, CeCe was called on. "Cecilia Drablos" Professor McGonagall read out. CeCe walked up, the only sound heard being the slight squeak of her sneakers against the marble. She sat down, and McGonagall plaged the sorting hat on CeCe's head.

Almost immediately, she heard a voice yell out in her head. "WELL, WELL, WELL! Another demigod to sort!" It said. CeCe cringed. Sure, being a daughter of Apollo, she was used to booming noises in visions, but not this LOUD. "_What do you mean, 'another'?" _She asked. "_Please, in my 1,237 years of sorting students, you think I've never seen the child of a god and a wizard before?" _It answered back, seeming offended. _"Oh, yeah. Well, can you get back to sorting me?" _She felt the hat nod atop her head. _"Yes, hmmm. Very interesting. You have many gifts, singing, dancing, quite the good student, despite your learning disabilities. Brave at heart, a true Gryffindor, it appears! Well, then, I have you all figured out... _GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, while the entire Slytherin table glanced around, confused at why CeCe had been sorted into Gryffindor, with her mother being a Death Eater.


End file.
